Swan's Automobile
by Sire-Bound08
Summary: Isabella Swan, 23 ans, reviens à New York après 6 ans d'absence. Sa mère, patronne despotique lui laisse reprendre les reines de l'entreprise seulement si elle se fait passer pour une employée lambda durant 6 mois. Pour récupérer l'entreprise de son père, elle accepte. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à faire plusieurs rencontres merveilleuses dont une qui va changer sa vie à jamais AH
1. Prologue

_**Coucou à tous ! Voilà, j'ai osé !**_

_**Vous allez me dire : osé quoi ?**_

_**J'ai enfin décidé de poster ma toute première fanfction un exploit.**_

_**Pour tout vous dire, je suis plutôt nerveuse mais excitée tout de même.**_

_**Alors voilà, tout d'abord, j'espère que vous allez apprécier. Si oui, faites le moi savoir et si non, faites le moi savoir )**_

_**Pour tout vous avouer, je suis encore débutante alors mes expressions peuvent sembler familières ou je peux commettre des fautes.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me le dire, ça ne fera que m'aider à progresser !**_

_**Je tiens à préciser que tous les personnages mis à part ceux que j'ai inventés appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture.**_

_**親愛的先生們，**__**  
**__**紐約的航班的旅客必須**_

_**門號。開始登機會。**_

_**感謝您的關注**_

_**« Mesdames, Messieurs, **_

_**Les passagers à destination de New York vol 23 459 doivent se rendrent à la porte d'embarquement numéro 23. L'embarquement va commencer.**_

_**Merci de votre attention. »**_

La « douce et mélodieuse » voix me ramena sur terre.

« Oh Bella » gémit mon amie Kehm, avant de me prendre dans ses bras me serrant jusqu'à l'étouffement. « Tu vas tellement me manquer ».

« Hey » m'interposais-je. Je relevais ma tête de son épaule, fixant ses magnifiques yeux légèrement bridés partiellement embués.

« N'ose même pas prétendre que « ceci » puisse être nos derniers instants ensemble ! » Elle rit passablement à ma remarque.

« Je sais, c'est juste que… » Je la resserrais dans mes bras cette fois-ci, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas céder à l'emprise que son chagrin avait sur moi.

« Ma meilleure amie part retourner vivre aux Etats Unis. Quelle garce. »

Je sentis son sourire dans mon cou.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire si tu la croises, s'il te plait, ne l'épargne pas. » Tout en ayant parlé, j'avais desserré mes bras, et m'étais éloignée. Nous nous retrouvions face à face, toutes les deux dépitées par mon départ imminent.

« Ecoute », commençais-je, « Je t'appelle en arrivant d'accord ?»

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Et n'oublie pas de nourrir Chester ! »

Son visage pris une expression que je connaissais bien : l'agacement. « Si ce fichu chien est si intelligent comme tu sembles le prétendre, il se servira tout seul » répliqua t-elle.

« Kehm »

Elle grogna pour spécifier que _oui_ elle le ferait mais que _non_ elle ne serait pas plus gentille avec lui qu'à son habitude.

« C'est juste le temps que je m'installe et après je le ferais rapatrié » m'empressais-je d'ajouter.

« Ou alors tu me le laisses, je suis sure que je peux lui trouver un _petit quelque chose_ à faire ici »

« Et après tu t'étonnes qu'il vienne baver sur ton lit. Tu le menaces de se faire découper en rondelle sur la place du marché »

« C'est lui qui a commencé » bouda t-elle. « Tout de même, il est super appétissant ton petit chien » reprit elle, un air à la Frankenstein sur le visage. Je rigolais.

« Non, je prendrais soin de la terreur, ne t'en fais pas. »

Je la remercias du regard elle comprit et me balança un de ses bras_ je sais je suis la meilleure, qu'est ce que tu ferais sans moi_ pour me signifier que ce n'était rien.

Ses larmes redoublèrent. Je me sentais si coupable de la laisser là, après tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Je me penchais vers les sièges, pris mon sac à main ainsi que mon manteau dans mes bras, avant de me jeter dans les siens une nouvelle fois, juste pour quelque secondes.

Sentant qu'ils nous seraient encore plus difficile de nous séparer par la suite, je m'élançais brusquement en direction du bout du hall d'embarquement.

Kehm me connaît elle sait que je déteste les adieux surtout que dans notre cas, ce n'est qu'un aurevoir.

_**« Mesdames et Messieurs, ici votre commandant de bord. Nous survolons en ce moment même l'aéroport de New York, nous allons commencer notre descente. Vous êtes priés de réenclenchez vos ceintures. Merci encore une fois d'avoir choisi notre compagnie et je vous souhaite une agréable soirée. »**_

_New York._

Je ne pus résister à l'envie et la curiosité de regarder à travers le hublot. Ces lumières, cette ville après des années d'absences je ne m'étais jamais sentie autant chez moi qu'à New York.

« Regarde maman, on arrive ». La petite fille assise à ma droite tendait irrévocablement le bras vers le hublot, le regard émerveillé. Sa mère lui sourit, et embrassa le sommet du crâne.

_Sa mère._

Lentement, l'avion vit se poser sur la piste d'atterrissage puis près d'une porte et enfin le signal au dessus nous indiqua que nous pouvions nous lever.

Je remis mon manteau sur mes épaules, mon sac autour de mon épaule et suivis le doux et lent mouvement de sortie.

Une fois sortie de l'appareil, et après avoir attendu une demie heure pour récupérer ma valise, je me dirigeais vers la véritable sortie. Je passais les portes coulissantes, me retrouvant entourée de couples heureux de se retrouver, de familles trop longtemps séparées. Je refermais mon manteau au niveau du col et pris la décision de prendre un taxi.

C'est alors que je le vis, accoudé sur le devant d'une limousine, garée en double file, un panneau indiquant fièrement « SWANNIE CHERIE » en lettre capitale devant sa poitrine. Lorsque son regard croisa le mien, il sourit de toutes ses dents.

Rapidement, je me retrouvais à ses côtés, entourée de ses bras.

« Jacob » lâchais-je.

« Belli Bella de retour au pays, il fallait que je vois ça de mes yeux ! »

Je rigolais.

« Oui, je suis de retour » Malgré moi, il perçu mon air tendu à cette idée. Il me relâche et empoigna ma valise, qu'il plongea dans le coffre.

« Monte beauté, on nous attend ».

J'ouvris la porte de la place du mort alors qu'il montait derrière le volant.

« Alors, qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ? » demandais-je en attachant ma ceinture.

« Oh tu sais, des trucs, des départs, des arrivées, rien de bien important. Toi en Amérique, voilà ce qui est important » répliqua t-il avant de bifurquer, un petit sourire en coin, sur la file de droite, direction le centre ville.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Jacob me regarda, les yeux plissés.

« Elle t'attend, bien sur. » _Bien sur._ « Et sinon, tu nous as trouvé un petit japonais ? » Son sourire s'étira devant ma mine consternée.

« Ah ah ah. Désolée de te décevoir mais j'attend encore que tu changes de bord, _chéri_. Dans cette optique, comment va Paul ? »

« Il va bien, enfin je crois. »

« Tu crois ? »

« On s'est séparé il y a deux semaines. » avoua t-il, s'arrêtant devant un feu rouge.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenue, je serais rentrée plus tôt. » m'offusquais-je. « Jacob, je suis vraiment désolée Ce n'est qu'un sale con, il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il perd. »

« En fait, c'est moi. Je….enfin…j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. » Son corps se tendit, sûrement dans l'attente de ma réponse.

« Oh, et bien j'espère qu'il sait aussi bien cuisiner que Paul car autrement, tu perds mon amitié pour toujours ! » Nos rires remplirent la voiture.

« Tu n'es qu'un ventre ! »

« Hey, Paul fait la meilleur tare aux noix du monde ! »

Il redémarra la voiture et tourna à droite cinq rues plus loin. Le trajet dura encore 25 minutes, le temps de sortir légèrement du centre même, pour arborer une petite route ou les villas se succédaient.

« Il est là l'autre ? » Ma voix se fit plus cassante au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochions.

« Non, il joue ce soir je crois. Elle t'attend. Elle et uniquement elle. » J ecompris le double sens de ses paroles. _Merde._

« Tu ne restes pas ? » Je paniquais.

« Pas ce soir beauté. Ordre du chef. »

« Evidemment ».

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une grille en fer forgé, noire et plus grande que dans mes souvenirs. Jacob passa son badge sur le petit muret à gauche attendant que la porte ne s'ouvre. « Ecoute, ne sois pas trop dure, c'est difficile pour elle aussi. » Avant que je ne puisse répondre, il démarra la voiture, la grille nous laissant accès à la maison. _Enfin, si on peut le qualifier de maison._

Jacob s'arrêta devant la porte principale.

« Je te vois demain ? » questionna t-il.

« Viens à 14h ! Le dragon a toujours tennis ? »

« Toujours ! »

Je souris et quittait mon ami. J'entendis le moteur ronronner et sonnait. Un homme, la cinquantaine, en costume, cheveux blancs, guindés, me teint la porte et me fit entrer.

« Bonsoir Mademoiselle. Qui dois-je annoncer ? »

« Isabella, s'il vous plait. »

« Je reviens Mademoiselle. » Mr. Coincé m'abandonna, seule, dans l'entrée. _Rien n'a changé._ Toujours aussi froid, peu chaleureux avec aux murs des photos parfaites, toujours souriants est la règle numéro 1.

_Quelle bande d'hypocrites._

« Mademoiselle ? »

« Oui ? »

« Madame va vous recevoir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. » Non sans attendre ma question qui apparemment ne pouvait pas être négative, je le suivis.

Il ouvrit une porte en bois sculptée et encore une fois, m'invita à y entrer. Avec une discrétion inouïe, il la referma, me laissant face à elle.

Assise, droite, dans un tailleur bleu impeccable, les cheveux relevés dans un chignon stricte, maquillée suffisamment pour ne pas lui donner ses 44 ans, triturant un verre, _sûrement un Martini_, dans ses mains, ses yeux me scrutant se demandant qui allait parler en premier : ma mère.

_Ma mère._

Une minute, puis deux.

Ce n'est qu'à la troisième qu'elle ne ce décida.

« Le voyage fut agréable ? » Sa voix s'était durcie plus femme me dirait –elle.

« Très. Quelques turbulences mais rien de grave »

« Si tu avais acceptée que Phil mette à dispositions son jet, tu aurais pu passer la soirée avec lui. Il avait un …. » Je la coupais, ne voulant pas entendre ses justifications.

« Un match, oui, Jacob m'a prévenu. » J'attendis, mais elle ne dit rien. « Merci de l'avoir envoyé me chercher. »

« J'ai supposé que tu préfèrerais que ce soit lui plutôt que moi. » Sa mâchoire se crispa, elle se leva du canapé, tenant toujours son verre en main.

« Nous savons toutes les deux que les grandes effusions d'amour au beau milieu d'un aéroport bondé, ce n'est pas vraiment ton truc enfin çà ne l'est plus du moins. » Mon ton était frois, cassant.

Pour autant, elle ne répliqua rien. Au lieu de cela, elle bu une grande gorgée de sa mixture.

« Comment était le Japon ? » _Voyons maman, tu peux faire mieux._

« Moins pire que le pensionnat. »

« Et l'école ? »

« Diplômée je suis. Fière ? »

« Tu le sais très bien. » Elle finit son verre d 'une traite et le posa sur le bureau.

C'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte d'où je me trouvais. Au centre trônait un canapé angle blanc crème, devant une _trop_ grande télévision, toujours la même cheminée au coin à droite, la porte fenêtre menant au pool house à gauche, la même tapisserie rose infernale. Mais il manquait l'essentiel, le plus important.

« Où est il ? »

« De quoi parles tu ? » Son regard de perla. Elle comprenait très bien de quoi je faisais allusion.

« Qu'en as-tu fais ? »

« Il est au garage. Il mettait Phil mal à l'aise c'est sa maison à lui aussi. » _Bravo maman, explication parfaite._

« Tu as raison, c'est _sa_ maison, pas la _mienne_. Je vais donc te laisser il n'apprécierait pas que je salisse son espace vital. » D'un pas rageur, je sortit en furie du salon, provocant un bruit incommensurable.

« Isabella attend ! » Ma mère me rattrapa par le bras près de l'entrée. « S'il te plait, reste. » Sa voix se fit plus torturée.

« Pourquoi ? Puisque je ne suis pas chez moi ? Pourquoi resterais-je, »

« Parce que j'ai décidé que je voulais ma fille auprès de moi. »

Je restais choquée par ses, paroles. Elle _voulait _sa _fille_ auprès d'_elle _?

« Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu me _veux_ ? Auprès de toi ? »

« Oui. »

Désemparée, je m'approchais d'elle, me rendant compte qu'elle s'était largement écartée depuis qu'elle m'avait retenue.

« Tu me voulais il y a 10 ans quand tu m'as envoyée en pensionnat en Angleterre ? Tu me voulais quand tu refusais que je rentre pour les vacances car _Phil_ avait des compétitions ? Tu me voulais quand tu m'as envoyée à seulement 17 ans au Japon ? Au Japon maman ! »

Elle resta stoïque, devant moi. Ma mère. La mère que je n'avais pas vue depuis 6ans me voulait auprès d'elle.

« Répond ! » J'hurlai si fort que Mr. Coincé revint vers nous, affolé.

« Tout va bien Madame Renée ? »

« Oui Jack, retourné en cuisine, ma fille et moi discutons. Rien de grave. » Il sembla s'en contenter et repartit de l'endroit d'où il venait.

« Isabella, je veux que tu saches que je suis… » _Non, pas encore une fois._ Enervée par son comportement, j'ouvris la porte d'entrée et m'engouffrais à l'extérieur. Manque de veine pour moi, il pleuvait à flots.

_Merde._

Sans me décourager, je descendis les escaliers et me préparait à avancer quand la même main qu'auparavant me ré empoigna.

« S'il te plait Isabella ne fais pas l'enfant. Rentrons à l'intérieur. »

« L'enfant ? Tu penses vraiment que je fais l'enfant ? J'ai 23 ans et de toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais pu faire _l'enfant _comme tu dis ! Alors ne m'en veux pas, mais tu as raison, je vais commencer dès maintenant. »

Me dégageant de son emprise, je courus presque jusqu'à la grille de la propriété ma mère à mes trousses.

« Isabella ! Attend ! » Je n'eu que faire de ses plaintes, j'appuyais sur le bouton de l'interphone pour demander que l'on m'ouvre. Le bip significatif me fit comprendre que ma requête avait été acceptée. J'attendis.

« Ecoute » commença t-elle essoufflée. La porte se mit à bouger tout doucement.

_Allez, ouvre toi._

« Si je t'ai demandé de revenir c'est pour un bonne raison. »

_Ouverte en parti. Plus vite._

« Je me suis rendue compte qu'i ans, j'ai eu tort de réagir comme je l'ai fais. »

_Ouverte._ Je me précipitais au dehors. _Je récupérerais mes bagages demain, tant pis._

« J'accepte. » Son dernier mot me figea sur place. Toujours de dos, je ne pouvais plus bouger.

« Isabella j'accepte, je vais te la donner. » Je me retournais, toujours sur la route, elle à l'intérieur du domaine.

« Qu'est ce qui me dis que tu ne me mens pas. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. »

« Je te l'ai dis, je veux ma fille avec moi. » Elle baissa la tête. _Que faire ?_

Sans pour autant la toucher, je m'avançais devant elle.

« Si tu me mens maman, crois moi bien, aujourd'hui ce sera la dernière fois où tu pourras te vanter d'avoir une fille. Délicatement, elle acquiesça. Sans me retourner, je retournais en direction de la maison.

_**Voilà le tout premier chapitre qui est plutôt un prologue.**_

_**Mes chapitres seront plus longs à l'avenir !**_

_**Ps : j'espère que vous avez aimé gros bisous à tous !**_


	2. Welcome Home

_**Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir tout le monde ! A ce moment précis, il es 00 :40 !**_

_**Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Ici, Bella va découvrir que Renée à bien des tours dans son sac ! Au programme : des révélations et un repas très tendu !**_

_**Je tiens aussi à vous remerciez tous pour vos messages d'encouragements ils m'ont énormément touchés !**_

_**Alors merci à :**_

_**H223 : Merci beaucoup !**_

_**PtiLu :Merci et ps : j'adore ton pseudo !**_

_**Sandy66 : Merci pour ton message. Je ne sais pas encore je suis novice mais je vais essayer le plus vite possible disons au moins toutes les semaines !**_

_**Lisa 1905 : Ah ça, tu vas le découvrir ! XD**_

_**Lune Blanche : Merci ! Et toutes les réponses sont ici promis !**_

_**Ponne Cullen : Merci ! XD**_

_**Grazie : Merci du fond du cœur. Bisous à toi aussi !**_

_**Guest : Merci à toi !**_

_**Beatrice : Merci ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !**_

_**Céline : Merci de ton message !**_

_**Vanessa : Merci de ton accueil ! J'espère continuer à être claire et que mes idées se transmettent bien ! Gros bisous !**_

_**Adore Youu : Merci beaucoup et moi aussi Adore Youuu !**_

_**Kelly : Merci ! Et voilà posté ! XD**_

_**Sandry : Merci énormément !**_

_**Je voudrais également remerciez du fond du cœur toutes les personnes sans exception qui ont lu mon premier chapitre ! Je vous embrasse tous très fort !**_

_**J'espère que mon second chapitre vous plaira et que comme toujours, vous n'hésiterez pas à me dore ce que vous en pensez !**_

_**Gros gros bisous !**_

_**LE LENDEMAIN**_

J'étirai mon corps entier. Je soupirai d'aise. Je retrouvai mon lit enfin, le lit que j'avais eu le droit, ou devrais-je dire, le privilège d'occuper lors de mes rares retours à la maison.

On frappa à la morte.

« Entrez » soufflais-je. Une femme, assez ronde, environ la quarantaine pénétra à pas de souris dans mon antre.

« Votre petit déjeuné Mademoiselle. » Sa voix grave mais extrêmement chaleureuse me fit sourire. Voyant que je n'étais pas une petite fille pourrie gâtée comme elle avait du s'y attendre, _merci maman_, elle me retourna mon sourire.

« Merci… » Je ne connaissais malheureusement pas son prénom. Elle s'empressa de m'éclairer.

« Maria »

« Merci beaucoup Maria » Elle déposa le plateau sur mes genoux, ouvrit délicatement les rideaux et me souhaita une bonne journée. Du pain, café noir, bacon, œufs, confiture. _Tu as peur que je parte maman ?_

_Quelle ironie_ ! J'étais venue avec l'envie d'enfin lui avouer mes vrais sentiments à son égard et partir aussitôt et me voilà, dans mon ancienne chambre, au lit avec un somptueux petit déjeuné. _Et il est quoi ? 10h ?_ Buvant une gorgée du délicieux nectar à mes lèvres, je m'installais confortablement et entamais mon festin.

11H : je descendais les escaliers doubles et me dirigeais vers le salon. En chemin j'avais déjà eu l'honneur de recroiser mon grand ami de la veille puis d'un comme un accord, nous nous étions salués avant de vaquer chacun à nos occupations. La mienne consistant à une chose : trouver ma mère. Dans le salon ou dans son bureau. Des quelques semaines à peine que j'avais passées ici, avec elle, je ne l'avais jamais vu en dehors de ces deux pièces travaillant ou alors buvant pour oublier le travail. _Ou sa fille_.

Bingo ! Personne dans le salon ça doit être le bureau alors ! Je repartis en sens inverse donc _dernière porte à droite, troisième couloir après les toilettes_ ! Rien n'avait changé ! Des bruits par contre attirèrent mon attention. Des cris une dispute une femme et un homme.

Je penchais mon oreille sur la porte. _Vilaine fille écouter aux portes c'est mal._

« Non Phil ! J'ai déjà pris ma décision ! » Cria Renée.

« _Ta_ décision ? Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes mari et femme ? Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, ça te dit quelque chose ? » _Hou, ils sont énervés !_

« Et toi ? Fidélité et protection ? Ca te parle ? » _Hou, vraiment énervés !_ « Puis, de toute façon, comme je te l'ai dit, _ma_ décision est déjà prise ! Rien ne changera ça ! » Silence.

« Bien ! Mais sache que tu prends la mauvaise décision ! Elle n'est qu'une gamine ! Immature en plus » Enfoiré, tu n'as jamais pu m'aimer.

« Elle apprendra. Je la lui dois Phil ! Elle lui revient de droit ! Je lui ai déjà refusée une fois elle est partie ! Je ne re-commettrais pas deux fois la même erreur. »

Je n'eu pas le temps d'écarter mon visage de la porte elle s'ouvrit violemment. Phil me regardais l'œil mauvais.

« Isabella ! Content de te revoir » Son ton ne trompa personne. Glacial, hautain. En six ans, Phil ne m'avait sourit une seule fois _pourquoi commencer aujourd'hui ?_

« Bonjour Phil ? Le match s'est bien déroulé » La colère présente dans ses yeux se fit plus intense. Ma mère souffla dans sa barbe juste derrière lui.

« Nous avons perdu mais merci de demander. » Tout en parlant, il passa la porte m'effleurant juste avant de sortir définitivement.

Renée m'attendait, assise à son très cher bureau en plein cœur de la pièce. Je refermais la porte à mon entrée. « Maman. » Notre salut quotidien. « Isabella, je t'en pris, assis toi. » Elle me signifia le fauteuil juste en face d'elle.

Je n'exécutais. _Toujours obéir non ?_ « Bien dormi ? »

« Oui. » Répondis-je. Le silence revint. Gênant et lourd de sens, apprivoisé entre noud depuis des années depuis toujours en fait. Le silence était notre lot habituel à Renée et moi.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici » Elle affirma lentement de la tête. « Je sais oui. » Elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers une commode non loin. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un tas de feuille entrelacés.

« Ceci », montra t-elle les feuilles « est le contrat qui stipule qu'elle te revient, entièrement. » Elle se rassit. « Avant que nous le signons, je veux que tu lises la page 4, paragraphe 3, s'il te plait. »

Elle me tendit finalement le contrat.

_Page 1._

_2._

_3._

_4. Paragraphe 1._

_2. Voilà._

_Hein ? Quoi !_

« Qu'est ce que cette connerie ? » Hurlais-je. « Tu te fous de moi, là ! »

« Isabella, je te prierais de rester courtoise ! » Sa voix était aussi élevée que la mienne.

« Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres tu ne m'as pas élevée ! » _Dure mais réel._ « Te rends tu comptes de ce que tu me demandes ? »

« Tu en ai capable. C'est uniquement pour cette raison que cette clause à été ajoutée au contrat. Ca et le fait qu'une fois la tâche accomplie, tu seras d'autant plus compétente pour…..»

« Arrête ! Une fois encore tu essaies de m'embrouiller tu me manipules, comme toujours ! Tu cherches à tout contrôler ! » _Calme toi Bella._

« Je suis ta mère, donc oui, je veille sur toi, malgré ce que tu penses ! Si tu l'as désire, tu vas devoir respecter la toute petite chose que je te demande ! » _Résiste_

« Si je résume la situation, je dois pour pouvoir récupérer l'entreprise que papa a mis des années à élever au plus haut niveau, travailler en tant qu'employé lambda dans cette même entreprise pendant 6 mois ? »

« Oui »

« Et tu estimes que je deviendrais meilleure directrice par la suite ? »

« Oui »

« Mais arrête de dire _oui_ nom de Dieu ! » _Ok, là, tu ne résistes plus !_

« Isabella ! Ce n'est pas vraiment une contrainte ! C'est une opportunité ! »

« Une opportunité ! Une opportunité ! C'est comme ça que tu justifies à ta conscience le fait d'envoyer ta fille à l'usine ? »

« Je ne t'envoies pas au bagne tout de même ! » Je ne sus quoi répondre. Swan's Automobile était la toute première concession de mon père il était parti de chez lui à seulement 18 ans avait emprunté et deux ans plus tard, sa petite entreprise automobile s'était déjà agrandi et prospérait. Par la suite il avait ouvert un atelier d'assemblage qu'il a jumelé à la _boutique_, comme il l'appelait.

De toutes les affaires de mon père à sa mort, il me l'avait légué. Il savait que j'aimais l'ambiance des voitures, de la suie, mais surtout les moments que nous partagions tous els deux dans son bureau. Il avait don été tout naturel qu'elle me revienne. Malheureusement, c'était sans compté sur mon autre parent.

« Isabella ? Je sais que tu…. » Sa voix me ramena.

« D'accord. » La coupais-je.

« N'es pas… Quoi ? »

« J'ai dis d'accord. » _Deux approbations en seulement deux jours ! Quelle chance ! Profite !_

« Je….parfait. Je te laisse les papiers que tu lises… »

« Non. Je signe maintenant. »

« Tu es sure, je ne voudrais pas ….. »

« Tout de suite. » Sans répliquer, elle me tendit le contrat ainsi qu'un stylo. Je paraphais toutes les pages et signais en plus sut la dernière.

En réponse, elle récupéra les pages, et signa, satisfaite, sur la dernière, à mes côtés.

« Tu commenceras lundi. Bien entendu, tu pourras loger ici, ton salaire ne te permettant pas pour le moment de te loger. » Elle se leva à nouveau de sa chaise, et partit sans s'arrêter de parler.

« Bien entendu » Murmurais-je en me levant à sa suite. Nous traversâmes le couloir par lequel j'étais venue.

« J'ai prévenue Mme Roberts de ta venue. C'est la superviseuse de ta section. Elle sait qui tu es bien évidemment. »

« Dois-je changer mon nom ? »

« Juste Swan. Garde Isabella. »

« Bien » Approuvais-je. « Quoi d'autre ? »

« Demande à Jacob de te prêter une des anciennes voitures de ton père. Tu en auras besoin aucun chauffeur ne pourra venir te chercher. »

« D'accord » _Et de trois STOP ! _« Y'a-t-il autre chose dont je devrais être au courant ? »

« Non Isabella. Je t'ai tout dit. Je te promet qu'en aucun cas je ne cherche à te piéger c'est promis » Elle s'arrêta avant la descente d'escaliers.

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois » J'avais voulu la blesser. J'avais réussi. C'est cet instant que choisi Maria pour apparaître.

« Le déjeuner est servi Madame Mademoiselle »

« Merci Maria » Devançais-je Renée. Je suivis l'employée de maison maison ce qui me conduisis à la salle à manger.

Toujours aussi exubérante, blanche, illuminée par ce lustre bien trop cher et bien trop gros au plafond une table bien trop grande pour une si petite _famille_, une cheminée encore une fois inutile, jamais en marche.

Phil attendait, présidant la table à la gauche.

« Isabella, Renée »

D'un signe de tête, ma mère qui nous avait rejoint m'incita à aller m'asseoir à la droite de son mari, se dirigeant elle-même à sa gauche.

« Que nous a préparé John ? » _Toujours aussi guindé et snob. Exubérance, bonjour._

« Du canard chéri. Isabella, tu aimes toujours le canard à l'orange ? »

« Oui, maman. Toujours. »

Satisfaite, elle sourit et commanda un Martini auprès de Mr. Coincé lui aussi de retour.

Phil s'abstint.

« Et pour Mademoiselle ? Un appétitif ? »

« De l'eau s'il vous plait » Déclara Renée _Oh que non._

« Une vodka, s'il vous plait, _Jack_ » Insistant bien sur son prénom. Il se racla la gorge mais ne dit rien. Ma mère non plus d'ailleurs.

« Alors Isabella, comment était le Japon ? » Phil sourit lui-même à sa question tout en rabattant sa serviette sur ses genoux. _Conard. _Ma mère accueillit son Martini avec amour présageant une vaste tempête.

« Très distrayant. Les paysages étaient magnifiques mais toi et moi savons très bien pourquoi mes études se sont faites si loin de la maison. » Son visage se fana ma main trouva instinctivement le verre que Jack m'avait servi un liquide se répandit au fond de ma gorge toujours aussi sec mais vital dans cette situation.

« Hum hum…Isabella, je voulais que tu saches que nous avons été très tristes avec Phil de n'avoir pu être présents pour ta remise de diplôme, nous….enfin Phil.. »

« Phil avait un match, je sais, j'ai déjà entendu cette histoire. » Hop, une nouvelle gorgée.

« Oui ma chère, j'avais un match. C'est mon travail, figure toi. »

« Je ne le dénigre pas les putes aussi travaillent, mais à l'inverse, elle, je les respecte » Je vis

mon beau père serrer les poings sur la table. Ma mère vida son verre d'un trait.

« Canard à l'orange sur son lit de petits pois. » Maria arriva tout sourire, le plat dans les mains.

Percevant l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce, elle baissa la tête et posa le plat au centre de notre espace de vie !

« Je vous sers Monsieur ? »

« Oui, s'il vous plait Maria. » Froidement, il tendit son assiette vers la dame. Elle le servit généreusement, puis regarda à son tour ma mère.

« Madame ? »

« S'il vous plait Maria. Même scénario. Puis, ce fit mon tour.

« Mademoiselle ? »

« S'il vous plait Maria. » Je la remerciais de sa gentillesse. Tant que Maria était présente, notre repas ressemblait un tant soit peu à un repas conviviale, en famille.

Aussi discrètement qu'elle était arrivée, Maria disparue.

« Bon appétit » Se cru bon d'ajouter ma mère.

« Bon appétit » Répétâmes Phil et moi en cœur.

Des secondes, puis des minutes passèrent où seuls les crissements des couteaux sur ces stupides assiettes en porcelaines résonnèrent.

« Phil, Isabella va reprendre Swan's Automobile » Autant crispant que le silence fut, les cris de Phil étaient pires.

« Comment ça ? Tu as acceptée ? »

« Evidemment ! Je suis prête à tout quand il s'agit de protéger ce qui m'appartient ! »

« Ce qui t'appartient ? Tu n'étais même pas née ! » Ses couverts retombèrent sur la table ma mère sursauta.

« Et toi ? Tu écumais les bars non ? »

« Espèce de petite… » Il se leva, et faillit trébucher.

« STOP ! Phil, si j'étais toi, je ne dirais pas un mot de plus. » Bravo mère courage !_ Tu interviens._

« Renée ! »

« Phil ! Assis toi, maintenant ! »

Sans me quitter des yeux, il fit ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. _Bon toutou._

Et c'est ainsi que le repas se déroula jusqu'à la fin ma mère regardant son assiette, Phil me fusillant et moi, buvant ma vodka, me concentrant sur ma possible échappée de cette maison quand Jacob passerait.

Ce n'est qu'à 13heures que Phil nous gratifia de son célèbre : _Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai à faire._ Nous nous retrouvâmes de nouveau toutes les deux seules.

« Et bien, j'espère que tu ne tiendras pas compte de ce Phil… »

« Crois moi, ça fait des années que je ne tiens plus compte de ce que Phil peut dire ou même bien faire »

« Bien. Je dois y aller, les filles m'attendent pour le tennis j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Tu peux… » Elle se leva délicatement.

« Jacob passe me chercher à 14h. »

« Bien. Maria sert le dîner à 19h30. S'il te plait, sois à l'heure. » Son regard me fit presque pitié si seulement elle le pensait pour elle, et non craignant la colère de Phil.

« Je serais là. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle parti. La tension sur mes épaules se libéra. En conséquence, des larmes jaillirent sans que je n'eu l'occasion de les retenir. _Tiens bon Bella._

Je regardais ma montre : plus que 30 minutes et j'aurais enfin la possibilité de sortir. Aussi calmement que mes gestes pussent être. Je remontais dans le même état d'esprit vers ma chambre, sois croiser qui que ce soit cette fois ci.

Je me déshabillais des habits d'hier que j'avais enfilé hier, et enfilais le premier jeans que je trouvais dans ma valise ainsi qu'un chemisier blanc, le seul qui me rappelait mon père il avait l'habitude de porter des chemises dans le même style.

15 minutes.

Avant de sortir, je pris mon sac à main, vérifiais que j'avais bien mon porte feuille, mon passeport, mon permis, mes trucs de filles….

J'enfilais mes bottes, pris ma veste noire et fermais la porte.

5 minutes.

Je descendis pour la _je ne sais combien de fois_ les escaliers. Mr Coincé était en bas, attendant les futurs invités ! _Hrgg….le tennis._

« Bonne journée Jack » Ajoutais-je alors qu'il m'ouvrait la porte.

« Bonne journée Mademoiselle. »

Quand le cliquetis se fit entendre, Jacob, réglé comme un métronome se matérialisa sur sa moto, faisant virevolter les graviers.

« Toujours aussi discret ! » M'avançais-je.

« Toujours aussi chiante. » Il descendit et me pris dans ses bras.

« Ca fait du bien de te voir ici, tu sais ? »

« Je sais. » _Moi aussi, dans un certain sens._ « Alors, ou m'emmènes tu ? » Curieuse, je saisis le casque qu'il me tendait, et empoignais la moto et me retrouvais derrière lui.

« Surprise Belli Bella. » Je souris à travers le casque présent sur ma tête et serrais mes bras autour de son abdomen.

« Accroche toi. Aujourd'hui, on prend le large. »

Faisant vibrer le moteur heureux comme un enfant, il démarra en trombe laissant les graviers de nouveau se déplacer.

« Attend, rembobine…tu dois quoi ? » Depuis quelques heures, Jacob et moi nous étions attablés à un bar, au nord de la ville. _Un endroit cool_, comme il aimait l'appeler.

« Je vais travailler à l'assemblage. » Je bu une nouvelle gorgée de ma bière.

« Non, tu es sérieuse ? Toi ? A l'assemblage ! » Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Jacob partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Ah aha ha…oui je sais sais, c'est trop drôle ! »

« Bella, ce n'est pas contre toi….mais de tes deux mains, tu es nulle ! »

« Hey » M'offusquais-je sans vraiment y croire.

« Attend, tu es douée dans plein d'autres domaines ! Mais pas en mécanique ! Qu'est ce que Renée à dans la tête ? »

« D'après elle, je serais bien meilleure boss après cela ! Vive l'esprit d'entreprise ! »

« J'ai hâte de te voir derrière une machine ! »

« Jamais ! »

Nos rires reprirent de plus belle. Tout était si simple avec Jacob durant toutes mes années d'absence il avait été celui qui m'avait tenue informée des nouvelles ici. Mon seul ami à la mort de mon père et expédition en Angleterre mon seul correspondant durant mes années d'études supérieures en gérance d'entreprises et communication internationale au Japon loin de ma famille tout du moins de lui.

« Bon, que comptes tu faire ? » Sa voix se fit grave.

« Je vais faire ce qu'elle me demande. Je vais me lever tous les matins à 6h pour aller bosser dans l'entreprise de mon père. Je ne vais pas laisser Phil gagner. » Nouvelle gorgée.

« Là-dessus je te suis. Mais il ne va pas se laisser faire il attend depuis trop longtemps de démanteler et de vendre Swan's Automobile ! J'ose à peine imaginer la tête qu'il a du faire ! »

Nouvelle crise de rire.

« Tu n'as pas idée. Il était si rouge ! S'il avait pu, il m'aurait fusillée sur place, au beau milieu du repas. »

« Ma pauvre….. » Son clin d'œil me réconforta. Phil n'avait jamais été tendre avec moi mais je lui rendais bien.

« Tu commences quand ? »

« Demain. Je crois que j'ai un peu peur. » Ma voix descendit dans l'univers du chuchotement.

« Si tôt ? Bienvenue au pays ! » Il leva son verre.

« Merci. Contente d'être de retour ! » Je trinquais le mien au sien.

Les heures passèrent si vite que Jacob du me forcer à partir pour ne pas arriver en retard au repas ! _Les convenances toujours ces foutus convenances. _

Nous roulâmes nos deux corps fouettant le vent rapidement mon âme s'élevant loin d'ici. Dans un petit quartier japonais qui me manquait tant. Le Japon.

_Kehm Merde !_

Arrivée devant les portes : 19h28 !

Bisous à Jacob : 19h29 !

Arrivée in extremis à table : 19h30 !

Essoufflée, les cheveux décoiffés, les joues rouges, je m'asseyais en face de ma mère comme ce midi.

Maria me suivis de peu et entra.

« Lasagne et sa salade verte. » Son sourire était plus franc que ce midi.

Suivant le rituel elle nous servit tous trois et sortit en silence.

« Chérie, comment c'est déroulé le tennis ? N'était ce pas la finale de votre double avec Carmen ? » Phil fut en effet le premier à rompre le silence.

« Effectivement. Nous avons battu les sœurs Volturi. C'était un très beau match. »

« Tu as pu voir Aro ? » Il enfourna une grosse bouchée.

« Non, il est à Cuba une histoire fâcheuse que Jane m'a raconté il y a eu un incendie dans son usine du nord il s'est rendu sur place. »

« Quel drame. »

N'osant pas parler, le repas se fit autour des histoires de tennis d'écoute fraudeuse de Mme Newton quant à un futur mariage de deux héritiers dont je ne retins pas les noms : peu importe.

« Isabella ? » Ma mère semblait inquiète.

« Oui ? »

« Je te demandais comment c'est passé ta journée ? »

« Je me suis bien amusée. Nous avons beaucoup discuté avec Jacob. » Je pris une bouchée des délicieux lasagnes de Maria.

« Bien. » Que pouvait elle dire d'autre ?

« Renée ? Tu te souviens que j'ai un match mercredi ? »

« Oui, ne te préoccupes pas de cela, j'ai prévenu Jane nous irons donc la semaine prochaine. »

Phil approuva d'un signe de la main. _Sûrement un dîner mondain inintéressant et ennuyeux où il fallait ABSOLUMENT se montrer. _

« Isabella se joindra peut être à nous ? » Il avait parlé si vite que sa phrase résonnait encore dans mon cerveau.

« Pourquoi pas ? Cela pourrait être productif. » Proposais-je. Un sourire en coin se forma sur son visage. _Très productif._

Quand l'horloge murale sonna 21 heures les deux tourtereaux montèrent se coucher une longue journée les attendant. Ma mère me serra dans ses bras pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit Phil se contentant de me saluer de loin.

Je me retrouvais par conséquent moi aussi dans ma chambre fatiguée je devais l'admettre au pont d'aller réellement me coucher avec les poules. Mais avant, une dernière chose.

Je saisis mon téléphone et cherchais la personne dans mon répertoire. J'appuyais sur _appeler._ Une sonnerie puis deux. A la troisième, on décrocha enfin.

« ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ! As-tu la moindre idée de la peur que j'ai pu ressentir durant ces dernières 24 heures ? » Kehm ma sœur de cœur, ma meilleure amie elle me manquait terriblement.

« Je sais Kehm je suis une horrible amie amis s'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas. » Ma voix se remplit de sanglots.

« Oh ma belle, ne pleurs pas je ne t'en veux plus, promis ! Bella, je n'aime pas t'entendre pleurer. »

« Je ne pleurs pas. » Mentis-je essuyant mes larmes du revers de ma main.

« Je sais tu simules. N'empêche que j'ai eu sacrément peur. » Sa voix se fit grave.

« Je m'excuse tout c'est précipité quand je suis arrivée à la maison et j'ai oublié. »

« Pas grave » Je l'entendis à travers le combiné s'installer sur le canapé. « Comment ont été les retrouvailles ? »

« Epique. »

« Hou tant que ça ? »

« Et même pire. » A mon tour, je m'asseyais sur mon lit caressant l'édredon brodé.

« Qu'a-t-elle fait ? » _La question._

« Elle accepte Kehm. Elle va me la rendre. »

« Ca c'est génial mais ta voix me laisse sous entendre un _mais_.. »

« Mais il y a une condition. »

« Salope. Oops, pardon Bella, c'est sortit… »

« Je sais…t'inquiète, elle l'est. Je dois passer 6 mois dans l'entreprise en tant qu'employée. »

« Employée ? »

« A l'assemblage. »

« Toi ? »

« Moi. »

« A l'assemblage d'une entreprise de mécanique ? »

« Moi, à l'assemblage d'une entreprise de mécanique, oui. »

« Salope. »

« Tu me manques. » Les sanglots menacèrent de refaire une apparition surprise.

« Ne pleurs pas tu es plus forte qu'elle ! Tu vas y aller, tu m'entends ? Ton père n'aurait pas voulu que tu te laisses abattre. »

« C'est dur Kehm. Je suis seule ici et maintenant ça. J'en ai marre de me battre contre tous. »

« Moi je suis là et je ne t'abandonne pas ! Tu vas y arriver, résiste Bella. Je sais que tu en es capable. »

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis certaine. »

« Il faut que je te laisse. Demain sur le pont à 6 heures. » Son rire me parvint aussi clairement que si elle était à mes côtés.

« Même pour aller à l'école tu ne t'es jamais levée aussi tôt ! »

« Il faut un début à tout. »

« Ouais. Tu me rappelles si ça ne va pas ! Et même si ça va ! Ok. ? »

« Promis. Et prend soin de mon chien toi ! »

« Il est en vie c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir ! »

« Kehm, que lui as-tu…. »

« Bye » Et elle raccrocha. Je savais pertinemment qu'il était inutile d'essayer de la rappeler elle ne me répondrait pas.

Décourager je me déshabillais et enfilais un sweat de mon pensionnat anglais l'emblème, un aigle noir, trônant au centre du vêtement. Je me brossais les cheveux et les dents avant de me plonger dans les draps douillets de mon lit.

Comme on dit, demain est un autre jour.

_**Coucou ! Alors ? J'espère que vous avez aimez ! Moi j'ai littéralement adoré écrire ce chapitre !**_

_**Prochaine étape : la premier journée de Bella en entreprise ! Et rencontre de nouveaux personnage…Moouuahahahaha (ça, c'est mon rire diabolique)**_

_**Bonne journée ou soirée à tous !**_


	3. First Day

_**Avant tout COUCOU !**_

_**Je suis tellement heureuse de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'avais tellement hâte de le poster car je l'aime bien celui-ci !**_

_**J'espère que vous avez passés une agréable semaine moi ce fut le cas !**_

_**Je tiens une fois de plus à vous remerciez infiniment pour vos messages de soutient, ils me touchent chaque fois davantage !**_

_**Merci tout d'abord à :**_

_**Lisa1905 : Merci beaucoup ! Rosalie viendra bientôt promis ! J'ai pleins de projets pour elle ! Gros bisous !**_

_**Jus de Carotte : Merci énormément de ton enthousiasme : Oui Edward est arrivé toujours aussi mystérieux. A bientôt j'espère !**_

_**Oliveronica cullen massen**__** : merci !**_

_**LuneBlanche : Oh que oui ils profitent ! Mais il faut savoir que la vie de Renée n'a pas toujours été toute blanche ! Mais Bella est très futée oui ! Merci pour ton message !**_

_**Grazie : Merci pour l'encouragement ! Moi j'adore leurs repas et il y en aura pleins d'aurtres : Bisous !**_

_**Sochic88 : Merci de me dire ça je dois t'avouer que j'ai toujours peur de mal retransmettre mes pensées alors merci !**_

_**Beatrice : Tu as tout à fait raison c'était une mauvaise idée tu t'en rendras compta par la suite ) Phil s'est toujours sentit menacé par le souvenir de père de Bella il a tout fait disparaître, mais l'usine est une chose qu'il veut détruire étant l'œuvre de Charlie. Bella va effectivement se rebeller, mais pas tout de suite elle va devoir d'abord en apprendre plus sur qui elle est ayant été éloignée de ses origines. Je vais essayer de poster toutes les semaines ! Merci encore pour ton gentil message et à bientôt j'espère !**_

_**Guest : Bella à l'usine, ça va être très drôle ! Inévitablement, quand ils vont découvrir qui elle est, ça risque d'être épique ! Phil est bien énervant mais Bella ne se laissera pas faire ! Renée est effectivement plus complexe qu'il n'y parait tu le découvriras par la suite !**_

_**Je vous embrasse tous et vous retrouve en bas !**_

xxxxx

BIP…..BIP…BIP !

_Oh non, tout mais pas ça ! _

Avec une grâce incomparable qui m'était coutumière, j'éteignis l'objet de malheur qui me servait de réveil qui finit par s'écraser sur le sol, dans un dernier _BIP_ significatif.

_6 heures….trop tôt._ Sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, je dégageais la couverture de mon corps ensommeillé, m'étirais et pris la direction de ma salle de bain. Toujours en mode somnambule, je fis couler l'eau dans la douche me laissant le temps de me dévêtir. Le pyjama enlevé, l'eau chaude m'accueillit à bras ouverts _mon amie._

6 heures 28 : lavée, cheveux brossés, réveillée, _enfin tout est relatif_, je retournais dans ma chambre pour m'habiller.

Comment devais-je m'habiller ? _Pas de tailleur l'uniforme de mon école, on oublie, plutôt classique alors._

Je pris donc un vieux jeans Levis acheté avec Kehm des années auparavant un t-shirt Gap tout simple, et un gilet noir. A cela j'ajoutais mon pendentif fétiche une colombe, offerte par mon père lors de ma jeunesse.

_Partout où tu iras j'irais, m'avait il dit _reprenant les maudites paroles d'une vieille chanson démodée.

6 heures 40 : je descendis prudemment les escaliers et cherchais la cuisine. Maria m'attendait, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Mademoiselle a bien dormi ? » Son accent se fit plus apparent.

« Comme un bébé » exagérais-je, ne désirant pas inspirer pitié.

« Je vous ai préparé un petit encas ne sachant pas ce que vous appréciez le matin. »

« Un café, noir. Je ne déjeune pas vraiment. » Ma réponse parut la tracasser, mais elle n'en montra aucun signe.

« Bien Mademoiselle, je vous sers ça tout de suite »

Elle se recula derrière le comptoir de granite, pris une tasse dans un des nombreux placards, la cafetière et me servit copieusement. Elle reposa le breuvage devant mon nez. Entre temps, je m'asseyais sur une des chaises pour m'accouder au bar.

« Merci Maria ». Elle acquiesça reprenant les quelques dizaines assiettes remplies de nourriture dans ses mains pour les rapatrier vers la cuisine. _Maria._

« Monsieur Jacob a téléphoné hier soir. Il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il passerait vous chercher ce matin, ne sachant pas comment vous comptiez vous rendre à l'usine. Il a dit à _6h45 précise_. » _Et merde !_ Ne m'attardant pas plus, je finis ma tasse, remerciais Maria et courut dans l'entrée je mis mes bottes en quatrième vitesse, mon manteau, pris mon sac resté en bas cette nuit et sortit en trombe de la maison.

_Jacob !_

Adossé à sa bécane il souriait.

« Ah, Belli Bella que ferais tu sans moi ? » Son sourire sarcastique me redonna la pêche.

« Je me laisserais dépérir voyons ! De désespoir je pleurerais ô toi mon sauveur éternel ! » Dramatiquement, j'apportais ma main à mon cœur le faisant ricaner.

« Ne fais pas la maligne ou je te laisses y aller à pieds ! »

« Tu ne ferais jamais ça tu m'aimes trop » N'attendant pas sa réponse comme à notre habitude, je lui pris le casque des mains et grimpais derrière lui.

« Let's go ma petite ouvrière ! » D'un geste de la main, il appuya sur l'accélérateur et m'emmena au loin.

xxxxxx

Nous arrivâmes sur le parking une demi-heure plus tard. Mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine. « Rien n'a changé » » plus pour murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Je descendis de ma monture enlevais mon casque, tout comme Jacob. Quelques voitures affluaient de plus en plus dans l'espoir d'avoir une place.

« Ca fait combien ? Six ? Cinq ans? » Demanda t-il.

« Ouais à peut près. Mais c'est dingue, tout est resté intacte. Enfin, pas tout je l'espère sinon les machines ne doivent plus être toutes neuves. »

« Ouais. Bon écoute je repasse te chercher à 18 heures. Bella ? Ici, à 18 heures, compris ? »

« C'est elle qui t'a demandé de me surveiller ? Parce que hier elle était plus du genre : _Aucun chauffeur ne pourra venir te chercher !_ _Tu demanderas une voiture à Jacob !_» Mon ton se voulait cassant.

« On ne peux rien te cacher » Il parut gêner. « Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas cette situation, mais dans un sens, elle fait ça dans ton intérêt. »

« Jacob, s'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie de débattre sur les actes de Renée ce matin, il est bien trop tôt et je suis bien trop sobre. » Je l'embrassais sur la joue et, la plus souriante possible, je me détournais pour entrer par la porte bleue, _ma vieille porte bleue_, et pénétrais au cœur même de mon enfance.

xxxxxx

Du bruit, des gens à la fois pressés et dépités. Les couloirs aux murs blancs échancrés étaient restés les mêmes. Cette odeur de vieux papiers, _de vieux papiers ? Bella ? _Le sol en bois délabré, mais accueillant d'anciennes photos d'entreprises accrochées au mur, tous souriants.

Ils ne m'avaient jamais mise mal à l'aise la sobriété et l'ambiance même de cet endroit me convenant parfaitement.

Au bout d'un des passages obligatoires je débarquais au cœur même de l'entrepôt. Des machines, des tapis roulants une allée centrale desservant différents pôles de travail et au fond un escalier en colimaçon, un bureau aux portes fenêtres, _Mm Roberts_, superviseuse de cette zone.

Faisant bien attention de ne bousculer personne je marchais vers son bureau montais l'escalier et vint frapper à sa porte. Tel un automate, personne ne sembla m'accroder la moindre attention.

« Entrer »

M'exécutant, je pénétrais dans son bureau.

« Mademoiselle Swan je vous attendais. » _Pétasse oops._

Etrangement, je fus obligée de remarquer une légère ressemblance avec ma mère : grande, mais pas trop, encore en forme, les traits tirés, chignon parfait, tailleur bien lisse.

« Asseyez vous, je vous en prie » De sa main, elle m'indiqua un siège devant elle.

« J'espère que votre voyage s'est bien déroulé ? » _Faux cul re-oops. _Hypocrite à l'excès, cette Mme Roberts m'hérissa les poils.

« Très agréable en effet, merci » De ma mélodieuse voix, elle comprit le message suffisamment clair, même pour elle.

« Bien Madame votre mère m'a bien entendu mise au courant de la _situation._ Je tenais à vous signaler, qu'en aucun cas vous ne serrez favoriser durant votre contrat de travail parmi nous. Vous avez beau bientôt devenir notre nouvelle directrice générale, il est or de question que vous ne soyez pas traitée comme n'importe lequel des employés de l'assemblage. » _Ouah._

De son air grave elle me fixa, attendant une réponse, ou un signe, preuve que j'avais à mon tour saisit le message subliminal. En guise de gage de bonne volonté, je hochais la tête.

« Bien. » Elle se leva de sa chaise lissant sa jupe au passage. Je ne bougeais pas. J'explorais.

Un bureau chaleureux bien différent de son comportement une photo d'un paysage désertique arpentait le mur à ma droite un cadre trônait sur le bureau, la représentant elle avec un homme, sûrement son mari, des placards surchargés, un bureau en acajou, une chaise en cuir rien d'extravagant non plus. _Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Une réplique d'un donjon, avec douves et chaînes ?_

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte Mm Roberts revint se placer sur sa chaise.

« Voici votre badge, électronique. Il vous faudra pointer le matin, le midi avant et après la pause, et le soir lors de votre départ. Je me suis permise de changer votre nom, évidemment. »

Elle me tendit la petite carte accompagnée d'une feuille. _Plutôt d'un tas._

« Evidemment » Crus je bon d'ajouter. Je pris mon badge dans les mains.

« Jones ? Sérieusement ? »

« Jones n'en pas mieux qu'un autre. Avec ceci, j'ai crus judicieux de vous joindre votre planning vos horaires pour que vous ne soyez pas perdue. » Elle me souri de toutes ses dents.

« Quelle délicate attention » _Ironie bonjour ?_ « A quel poste ai-je été précisément affectée ? »

Ma question sembla la désarçonnée. « Assemblage des pièces T4ER et T5DF. Un agent vous attend pour vous expliquer la marche à suivre. »

Bien efficace, radical, elle ne semblait pas être le genre de femme à s'encombrer de détails superflus. Le silence s'installa. Pesant, incompréhensible. _Tout de suite ?_

« Je vous remercie pour le badge et ceci » commençais-je en agitant sous son nez mon _précieux_ planning et ma carte « Je crois que je vais vous laisser »

« En sortant, tourner à droite après l'escalier, poste 3. A gauche celui-ci. » Elle retourna à ses occupations, la mine penchée sur son ordinateur, ne se préoccupant nullement de moi, maintenant.

J'acquiesçai faiblement. _Pauvre conne._ Plus que nécessaire, je fermai la porte de son office.

L'atelier était en marche, petites mains s'activant, petits corps travaillant au bruit des attelages de fer. _Welcome back._

En bonne petite ouvrière, je suivis les indications de Mme Roberts, descendis le fameux escalier tortueux, tournais à droite et observais les ateliers de gauche. Un sentiment s'insinua en moi, depuis toujours refoulé derrière des résultats brillants ou encore derrière la distance : _la peur._

_Non Bella, tu es beaucoup plus forte que ça !_ Alors j'avançais, à pas de souris, tenant fermement mon sac dans ma main droite et mes nouveaux attributs dans la gauche.

_Allez atelier numéro 7. _Un homme, la trentaine, moustachu, bedonnant, me regarda comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Sans plus de cérémonie, il retourna à son travail semblant murmurer dans sa barbe quelques paroles incongrues, inaudibles pour mes oreilles.

_Numéro 6. _Un duo un homme une femme, petits, travaillant ardûment, en rythme, concentrés, ne me regardant même pas.

_Numéro 5._ Un homme, ou plutôt _un homme._ Grand, musclé, en salopette bleu de travail, les cheveux coupés courts, les bras saillants,_ stop Bella._

_Numéro 4. _Une jeune femme, les cheveux roux, longs, ma taille, le visage tourné vers le sol, des gants trop grands.

Un monde à construire pour ces personnes, des automobiles à assemblées.

_Numéro 3. Elle…_

« Oh oh ! »

Une petite boule de nerf, pas plus grande que trois pommes, les cheveux explosifs et carrés, un petit corps branché sur ressors venait tout juste de levé ses yeux sur moi.

« Tu es la nouvelle ! » Son ton enjoué me fit rire le seule personne à avoir été vraisemblablement enchanté à l'idée de moi _ici._

« Oui, je suppose. » _Merde._ « Isabella S…Jones. » _Re-merde_. Je lui tendis ma main.

Sa réaction fur à la hauteur de son entrée. Elle la repoussa d'un geste et me pris dans ses bras comme une vieille amie disparue depuis un long moment.

« Pas de chichi ! » Elle sépara nos deux corps. « Moi c'est Alice. Ravie de te rencontrer Isabella….Jones ! » A la mention de mon 'nouveau nom' elle sourit.

« De même Alice. » Je ne pus que lui retourner son gloussement. _Stop ! Professionnelle !_ « Bon, quel est mon rôle ? » _Rôle, sérieusement ?_

« AHAH ! Tu es drôle toi ! » Avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, une voix d'homme nous interpella.

« Brandon ! Au boulot ! » Je me retournais aussitôt. Une homme, la quarantaine, chevauchant une voiturette de sécurité d'entreprise, se postais juste devant nous.

« Du calme mon Jean ! Je montre les ficelles du métier à la nouvelle ! » Pour m'identifier, le levais ma petite main dans les airs il sourcilla.

« La nouvelle, hein ? Moi c'est Jean tu marches sur la zone de sécurité au centre, virée ! Tu enfreins les règles, virée ! Tu m'emmerdes, virée ! Clair ? » _Sympa._

« Hmhm » fut la seule chose que je pus dire.

« Jean, ne l'effraies pas, ou c'est moi qui te vire ! _Clair ?_ » Alice, gentille petite lutine, venait de se transformer en loup. Jean grogna et démarra sa voiturette.

« T'inquiète, il aboie beaucoup mais il ne mord pas. » Un clin d'oeil et je souris de nouveau.

« Alors, prête à te mettre au turbin ? »

« Plus que prête » Ma pseudo détermination la surpris quelque peu.

« Bien alors voici une paire de gants. Porte les ou demain, tu ne reconnaîtras plus tes doigts. Voici tes lunettes de protection, un tablier, et hop c'est partit. » Une nouvelle fois, elle me tendit le tout, m'encourageant pour me préparer.

Sans perdre de temps, j'enfilais les lunettes sur mon nez mes gants mon tablier et me tendit préparée devant la machine.

« Alors, Isabella, je te présente Titine. Titine voici Isabella. Il va falloir être très gentille avec elle, elle ne m'a pas l'air de savoir s'y prendre. » C'est sur le ton de la confidence qu'elle parla à la fameuse Titine. _Elle est folle._

Elle se tourna vers moi.

« Le principe de l'atelier d'assemblage, est justement, comme tu peux t'en douter, d'associer les pièces qui sortent ici » Pour illustrer ses paroles, elle pointa son doigt vers un tapis roulant plus loin de nous. « Et de les amener ici » Toujours en dessinant des gestes dans l'air, elle amena sa main à ma droite, sur ce que je pus qualifier de _« caisse »_. « De la, tu les prends, une par une, attention, et tu les engager dans Titine qui va les visser à un écrou qui ensuite permettra de poser l'autre pièce dessus cette pièce » Elle me mis sous le nez un long tuyau en fer, inconnu pour moi. « Dernière étape, tu coulisse le T5DF autour et tu le remet sur le tapis. Ce tapis. » Désigna t-elle en faisant tourner ma tête. Un tapis roulant sévissait effectivement plus loin de nous derrière nous précisément.

_Prendre Titine visser mettre. Tu peux le faire ça n'a pas l'air si compliqué._

« Des questions ? » La voix d'Alice me ramena à la raison.

« Non enfin, je ne crois pas. »

« Bien dans ce cas, on va pouvoir commencer. Au début, ne t'en fais pas, tu vas devoir prendre tes marques. C'est normal. Ils comprendront. »

« Ils ? »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le premier tapis.

« Ils. Les patrons. Nous avons un cota imposé par jour. » Concéda t-elle.

« Par jour ? Et de combien ? »

Nous revîmes devant l'engin.

« 500. » De surprise, je lâchai les pièces présentes dans mes mains. Aussitôt je m'abaissais pour les ramasser.

« Je t'ai dit, ne t'en fais pas. Tu commences tout juste ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que tu tiennes le rythme tout de suite. » Gentiment, elle s'abaissa pour m'aider.

Nous nous relevâmes en même temps, et les pièces trouvèrent leur place dans Titine, les unes à la suite des autres, sous mes mains encore inexpérimentées et celles d'Alice, fidèles à leur maîtresse, toujours en mouvement.

« D'accord. Mais 500 ça fait beaucoup. » _Non, tu es sure ?_

« Ouais, mais c'est comme ça. 500 par jour ou tu dégages comme dirais Jean mais on y arrive, avec le temps et l'expérience. » Un nouvelle pièce à visser pour moi.

« Tu es ici depuis combien de temps ? » Une pièce dans ma caisse.

« Cinq ans. Et deux mois ! » Une nouvelle pièce à visser. Une dans la caisse. Une autre dans mes mains.

« Et tu te plais ? » _Quelle question !_ « Enfin, je veux dire….tu…enfin tu… »

« Hey ! Détresses ! Ouais enfin c'est mieux que mon dernier emploi ! » Nouvelle T5DF. Caisse.

« C'était quoi ? » Elle me fixa intensément. « Désolée, je n'aurais pas du demander. » Je baissais la tête et repartit en direction du tapis de fond. A peine arrivée elle se plaça à mes côtés.

« Vendeuse. Dans un magasin près du centre. Le « Blue Moon », pour être exacte. Mais ça c'est mal terminé. Donc je me suis retrouvée ici voilà. » Son teint paru se re-embrumer elle me délaissa et repartit vers cette fois ci, le premier tapis.

Je me positionnais devant notre poste, attendant son retour.

« Alice, je suis désolée si mes questions t'ont dérangées je ne recommencerais…. »

« Non Isabella ce n'est pas toi. Je n'aime juste pas en parler. » J'acquiesçais faiblement. Je pris une pièce et l'entrais dans Titine.

« Et toi ? Qu'est ce qui t'amène dans notre magnifique havre de paix ? » Sa joie revint et colora ses joues Alice était de retour. Une pièce de plus.

« Tu sais, l'école l'avenir l'indécision. Les petits boulots puis un pote qui connaît un ami, qui connaît une place Et me voilà ! » Nouvelle pièce catastrophe évitée. _Ouf._

« Ouais, je connais. Mais franchement le boulot est ingrat répétitif et chiant, mais ça paie, et on s'y fait. » Elle haussa les épaules pour appuyer ses dires. Deux nouvelles pièces à visser.

« Tu essaies de me venter les mérités du travail à la chaîne ? » Mon ton se fit joueur.

« Exactement ! Que du bonheur ! Le job de rêve pour tous les étudiants et jeunes travailleurs ! Venez venez engagez vous ! »

« Cela fait très secte ! »

« Mais s'en est une _mon petit_ ! TU finiras tes jours parmi nous couvert de cambouis et de cendre ! Moouuahhhh»

« C'est sur qu'à visser des T5DF toute la journée comme tu dis la cendre, je connais. » Mon sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres son rire cristallin résonna dans l'entrepôt.

« Tout a fait. Bon, pause déjeuner à 12 heures précise. On doit s'y mettre si on veut pouvoir ralentir un peu cet aprèm. Prête Jones ? » Alice le commandant apparut sous mes yeux petite et déterminée.

« Prête Brandon. Au boulot. » En rire, nous repartîmes vers le premier tapis déterminée à visser, amener, et _Titiner._

xxxxxx

HOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Une intense sonnerie nous transperça les oreilles enfin du moins, les miennes. Mes mains vinrent les protéger du bruit encore étranger.

« Alice c'est quoi ça ? »

« Ca ? La délivrance ma belle ! » Elle rit devant ma mine renfrognée. « La pause » Expliqua t-elle. La sonnerie s'estompa. Les ouvriers présents posèrent leurs attirails près des machines, se rejoignant, parlant. Les petites marionnettes s'animaient, reprenaient vies à nouveau.

« Isabella ? On y va ? » Alice m'avait déjà dépassée de quelques mètres, croyant sans doute que je la suivait.

« Où ça ? » _Question idiote Bella._ A mon tour, je me débarrassais de mon équipement.

« Manger voyons. A la cafeteria. Et dépêche c'est pâtes ce midi ! »

Comme en flash-back dans ma jeunesse dorée au pensionnat je courrut pour la retrouver. _Après tout c'est pâte !_

xxxxxx

« Jamais ? Comme dans jamais jamais ? » Alice faillit crier de stupeur. Nos plateaux en mains, nous les fîmes glisser sur les railles en fer le long des plats placés en évidence, nous laissant le choix de prendre ou non.

« Jamais comme dans jamais jamais, oui. » Je souris à son air outré.

« Ma pauvre petite. Il va falloir que j'arrange ça ! » Sa surprise disparut quand une entrée composé sur son plateau elle y ajouta un morceau de pain.

« Ca nous donnera l'occasion de mieux nous connaître, _chère partenaire_. » J'attrapais des carottes.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne idée. » Un morceau de pain vint s'aventurer sur ma serviette, près de mes couverts.

« Oh non Isabella ! C'était de la pure rhétorique ! Tu n'as pas le choix ! En tout cas, pas avec moi ! » Nous glissâmes jusqu'au plat principal.

« Jean Jaurès n'a pas dit : _Le __premier__ des __droits__ de l'__homme__ c'est la __liberté__individuelle__, la __liberté__ de la __propriété__, la __liberté__ de la __pensée__, la __liberté__ du __travail_? »

« Beh non c'est non. Et ça c'est Alice Brandon qui le dit. » _Sacré bonne femme._

« Salut Martha ! » ajouta t-elle à la cantinière. « Quoi de bon aujourd'hui ? »

« Pasta et….pasta ! Que prendras tu ? » L'oeil pétillant de la dite Martha m'intima qu'elle appréciait beaucoup Alice.

« Pasta ! Voyons ! » Alice reçu une pleine assiette je me saisi d'une autre et nous quittâmes l'infernale file d'attente d'assiettes et de verres.

Mon amie, _enfin presque_, ma partenaire s'arrêta quelques secondes, scrutant la pièce. Univers de tables, personnes attablées, ambiance cantine scolaire tout me revint. Cependant, je me sentais beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'à l'époque de mes seize ans.

« AH ! Les voilà ! » Elle commença à avancer m'intimant de la suivre au pas ce que je fis.

Nous nous faufilâmes parmi les regroupements de personnes. Une table éloignée, isolée du monde, tout près d'une fenêtre. Voilà ce que Alice cherchait. Mais pas seulement. Un homme déjà attablé lui souriait. _Dans quel merdier suis-je tombée ?_

« Tu en as mis du temps ! » Son sourire me rassura il n'était peut être pas le gros balourd que sa carrure laissait entrevoir. Environ 1m90 et je dirais bien 90 kilos de muscle assis calmement, nous souriant.

« Pas ma faute » se justifia t-elle comme une enfant en posant son plateau devant lui. « J'ai une nouvelle partenaire ! Isabella laisse moi te présenter le seul et l'unique Emmett ! »

_Emmett !_ Son visage me scruta quelques secondes ses yeux marrons me détaillant. Il finit enfin par se lever me tendant sa main droite.

« Ravi de te rencontrer. » Lança t-il. Au moins il ne me serrerait pas dans ses bras comme Alice je n'y aurais pas survécue. Je lui répondais et lui tendis la mienne prenant garde de ne pas faire tomber mon plateau.

« Pareillement Emmett. » Nous acquiescèrent et je m'assis aux côtés d'Alice, qui n'ayant pas perdu de temps, avait déjà commencé à manger.

« Alors ? Newton n'a pas été trop vache aujourd'hui ? » Sa petite voix fluette brisa les quelques secondes de silence, chose qu'elle ne supportait apparemment pas.

« Bof aussi con. Certaines choses ne sont pas prêtes de changer. Il a été sur notre dos toute la matinée _Cullen ne fais pas ci Cullen ne fais pas ça_ ! »

Mon innocence de l'entreprise me fit poser la question fatidique. « C'est qui Newton ? »

« Oh la ma grande ! Mike Newton, alias, « Notre chieur préféré » est mon superviseur ingénieur en chef si tu préfères. Il contrôle notre boulot. » Il enfourna une cuillérée de pâtes impressionnante dans sa bouche, tout ne me parlant. Alice prit cependant la relève.

« Il collabore régulièrement avec Mme Roberts. Nos deux sections sont jumelées. »

« D'accord. » fut tout ce que je pus répondre.

« Fais bien attention à lui aussi débile soit il, il aime la char fraîche. »

« Merci du compliment jamais on ne m'avait encore comparé à un steack ! » Pendant un cinquième de seconde, je le vis blêmir puis mon sourire révélateur le fit vite redescendre sur terre.

« Tu as bien faillit m'avoir gamine ! »

« Ravie de l'apprendre ! » Je lui fit un clin d'œil et commençait mon repas. Le goût était pareil dans toutes les cantines mangeable mais pas à se taper la tête contre les murs.

« Et vous les filles ? Rien à signaler chez les petites mains ? » Il rit lui-même à sa blague.

« Ah Ah….très drôle. Mais que ferias tu si les _petites mains_ n'étaient pas là pour assembler les foutus pièces que _vous_ concevez ? Il n'y aurait pas de voiture qui roule ! » Alice enfonça sa cuillère dans son plat manquant de la tordre.

« Si tu veux petite main. Mais avec mon intelligence, j'inventerais un robot qui feras exactement ce que je lui dirais : assembler les pièces ! Et voilà ! » Alice vit rouge ses yeux sortirent presque de leurs orbites. Emmett, fier d'avoir réussit à l'énerver, fit tourner sa serviette en l'air.

« Espèce de … Edward ! »

Je suivis le regard d'Alice, porté sur le bout de la salle. Un homme, grand, les cheveux en bataille, le regard transperçant lui sourit. Sourire qui se fana bien vite, son regard se portant à son tour sur moi. Ses yeux d'un vert profond me scrutaient. Pas comme Emmett l'avait fait auparavant plus comme pour me sonder lire en moi.

« Je commençais à me demander si tu n'étais pas mort. » _Merci Emmett._

Mon mystérieux inconnu s'assis en face de moi. Je crus voir un rictus s'échapper de ses traits mais ne dis rien. Je repris une fourchette de pâtes.

« Si tu m'avais laissé le temps de ranger mes affaires avant de te précipiter vers le self, je n'aurais pas eu à faire la queue. » Fort mais doux imposant le respect mais tout en donnant envie de transgresser les règles le timbre de vox qui vous donne des frissons voilà ce qu'il dégageait.

« Oh Edward. Laisse moi te présenter Isabella ma collaboratrice. Isabella, Edward, collègue du rustre juste en face de moi. » Je relevais mon visage de mon plateau. Il m'observait mon regard s'encra dans le sien. Je le détaillais. Ses traits s'apparentaient à un tableau figé et droit. Tout en étant doux et clame à la fois. Ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses mais sanas excès. Ses cheveux brun mais méchés d'un léger roux cuivré. Tout inspirait confiance tout sauf sa façon de me regarder. Indescriptible.

Nous ne redirent rien à la présentation d'Alice nous contentant d'un vague hochement de tête.

Durant le reste du repas, Alice et Emmett continuèrent de se chamailler. Le sujet de leur dispute varia une bonne dizaine de fois. Edward ne dit plus rien se contentant d'approuver ou non du regard s'installant dans le fond de sa chaise à la fin de son déjeuner.

_Qu'ai-je fais ?_ Plusieurs fois, je le sentais me regarder toujours discrètement et détournant le regard dès que mes yeux s'aventuraient dans sa direction. Il me troublait, assis devant moi, ne disant rien observant.

Peu à peu, c'est moi qui eu besoin de le voir. De le détailler il devait faire la même taille qu'Emmett mais tout en étant musclé, il ne l'était pas à outrance. Ses mains rugueuses mais pleines e délicatesse me firent fantasmer. _STOP !_

Une heure plus tard la célèbre sonnerie retentit nous indiquant les dix dernières minutes de liberté qui nous était accordé.

Fidèle automate je suivis Alice. Je dis Aurevoir à Emmett et à Edward. _Edward un nom peu commun qui lui va si bien._

Je ramenais mon plateau le posais et repris le chemin emprunté plus tôt ce midi. Pile cinq minutes après je pontais avec ma carte électronique Alice m'ayant indiqué l'endroit avant de déjeuner et retournais à mon poste.

La sonnerie retentit la machine se mit en marche les pièces défilèrent plus que cinq heures avant de rentrer Titine caisses tapis.

Ce n'est que vers 17 heures 30 que j'osais enfin poser la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis mon premier déjeuner d'entreprise.

« Alice ? » Une pièce. Une caisse.

« Hm ? » Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas la machine.

« C'est à propos de…Edward. Est-ce qu'il est toujours comme ça où bien c'est juste le comité d'accueil standard ? » Un vissage une pièce.

« Ah Edward ? Ne le prend pas personnellement. Depuis cinq ans que je suis ici je ne l'ai jamais vu vraiment parler. Il parle oui, mais en général il écoute, il n'intervient que très rarement. »

« Donc je n'ai rien fait de mal ? » Ma voix monta dans les aigu. Une pièce. Un autre.

« Voyons non ! Bien sur que non ! C'est son caractère ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça ! » Elle me sourit affectueusement.

Pour la dernière demie heure qui suivit, nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. De l'entreprise des salariés de la cantine. La bonne humeur d'Alice était vraiment entraînante. Malgré le dur travail qu'elle exerçait elle ne semblait pas avoir été affectée de toute cette difficulté autour d'elle.

Quand l'insupportable tumulte retentit une nouvelle fois je soupirais presque de soulagement. _C'est finit !_ Je balançais presque mes affaires sur le plan de travail fatiguée.

Une à côté de moi rigola.

« Dure journée ? »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de comment tu tiens après ça. J'ai l'impression que mon corps va me lâcher. » Je ne plaisantais malheureusement pas. Mes muscles étaient endoloris mes mains me cisaillaient mon dos me torturait.

« Ah ma belle l'expérience et tout comme toi je présume, le besoin d'une rentrée d'argent tous les mois ? » _Si tu savais._

« Bon, on va pointer et par pitié, on sort d'ici. » Je lui affirmais que j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec son plan.

Direction la petite boîte rouge près du tableau de présence et j'enfilais mon manteau qui avait été toute la journée dans un casier casier qu'Alice avait décrété comme m'appartenant cette après midi étant inoccupé depuis des lustres selon ses dires.

Je la suivis donc vers la sortie.

Une fois sur la parking elle m'embrassa.

« A demain Swan ! Repose toi bien surtout ! » Elle s'éloigna vers une toute petite voiture jaune canari deux portes, style année 70. _Tout a fait Alice. _Je la saluais à mon tour et pris à droite vers l'endroit fixé par Jacob.

Jacob toujours à l'heure accoudé comme toujours à la moto.

Je courus presque pour me jeter dans ses bras.

« Ca va Belli Bella ? » Son ton était inquiet. Des larmes traîtresses jaillirent roulant sur mes joues.

« Oui je suis juste fatiguée c'est tout. » Il compris bien entendu que ce n'était pas tout mais n'insista pas.

« Ok. Alors prête à décoller ? » Je lui fit savoir que oui et grimpais derrière lui quand une voiture passa devant nous. Une Ford Mustang de 1964 marron un conducteur que je connaissais à son bord Edward. Son regard de nouveau me transperça je crus percevoir une lueur de déception dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne nous dépasse définitivement. _Bella arrête, de la déception, sérieusement ?_

Jacob démarra en trombe, me ramenant à ses côtés.

xxxxxx

30 minutes et je fus de retour dans ma prison personnelle.

« Merci Jake ! » Je lui tendis le casque.

« De rien ma belle. Demain même heure ? »

« Tu es certain ? Je ne voudrais pas te déranger. » Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Tu ne me dérange pas et tu en me dérangera jamais. Ok ? »

« Ca marche demain même heure. » Je l'embrassait sur la joue et montais les quelques marches qui me séparaient de l'entrée.

Jacob partit et la porte se referma derrière lui. L'ambiance si peu chaleureuse de cette maison me fit presque regretter l'usine. Sans plus de cérémonie l'enlevais mes chaussures retirais mon manteau et montais les escaliers deux à deux pour retrouver ma chambre. Une fois ma porte verrouillée mon T-Shirt et mon jeans enlevé je soupirais d'aise sentant mes muscles se détendre au contact de mon édredon. Je m'engouffrais dans mes draps et les remontait au dessus de mon corps à moitié nu.

Je n'entendis ni les pas de Maria montant les escaliers ni ses paroles me demandant si je souhaitais manger ni ses soupirs face à ma complète ignorance. Le sommeil vint comme une douce mort une vieille amie me permettant enfin de me reposer.

Pourtant cette nuit fut marquée par tout autre chose. Cette nuit fut la première nuit où je rêvais d'Edward.

xxxxx

_**J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous a charmés !**_

_**Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu !**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**_

_**PS : vivement la semaine prochaine première VRAI confrontation Edward/Bella du Bella/Phil comme on l'aime et surtout une nouvelle rencontre !**_

_**A votre ais ! Rosalie ? Jasper ?**_

_**Moouuahhhhhhhh (rire sadique obligé)**_

_**Gros bisous et bonne semaine !**_


End file.
